Sacrifice (KyuSung)
by CloudSparkyuLove
Summary: Ketika cinta harus berkorban, disanalah kau akan menemukan makna cinta yang sesungguhnya/ YAOI/ OneShoot/ Alur Cepat/ Reveiw wajib setelah baca


"Sacrifice"

By: CloudSparkyuLove

Pair: Always KyuSung! BL! YAOI!

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun (18 Tahun)

Kim Yesung (22 Tahun)

Rate: T

Summary: Ketika cinta harus berkorban, disanalah kau akan menemukan makna cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Warning: FF ini saya persembahkan untuk para KyuSung shipper sebagai comeback saya di FFN (?) Cuma oneshoot geje yang mengalir gitu aja dari otak saya. Jangan bash saya karena cerita yang sedikit vulgar dan banyak kata-kata kurang pantas tapi masih dalam batasan. A Mistake Cho Kyuhyun masih dalam proses, harap menantinya #Plak

.

KyuSung Fanfiction © 2014

.

Happy Reading guys ^^

.

One Shoot

.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun adalah tersenyum, entah senyuman apa yang dia tampakkan sekarang. Tubuhnya sungguh berantakan, rambut yang acak-acakan, baju yang terlihat kumal dan nafas yang tersengal. Dia terlalu lelah dengan ketakutannya sendiri, tapi keinginannya untuk mengakhiri nasib buruk ini begitu kuat. Cho Kyuhyun merasa dia butuh kebebasan, 18 tahun dikurung bersama dengan bajingan yang mengaku sebagai appanya itu sungguh merupakan takdir yang memuakkan. Tuhan begitu membencinya, tidak ada belas kasihan untuknya selama 18 tahun ini. Bahkan mungkin hanya untuk bernafas pun ia harus membayar. Bukankah seharusnya itu _free?_ Kyuhyun terduduk dihadapan laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang tertidur pulas karena mabuk berat itu, sejak pagi Kyuhyun sudah memberinya banyak minuman keras dan dengan senang hati sang appa meminumnya hingga tak berdaya seperti ini. Dipandangnya namja tua bangka brengsek itu sambil terkekeh, lalu ia menangis untuk alasan yang tak terdefinisikan.

Ini tidak adil, dan Cho Kyuhyun merasa Tuhan itu tidak ada. Yah, Tuhan telah membuatnya lahir kedunia ini tapi seolah lepas tangan, Tuhan menelantarkannya begitu saja. Oh, Tuhan. Apakah ia salah telah terlahir didunia ini? Dengan wajah datar Kyuhyun berdiri dan menghapus jejak airmatanya. Ia berjanji untuk membinasakan namja brengsek itu, ia akan hidup lebih baik di dunia ini. Lebih baik sebatang kara dari pada harus seperti ini. Dengan sengaja Kyuhyun menumpahkan minyak tanah pada kabel yang sudah terputus entah sejak kapan, ia tak ingat. Menyalakan api dan… Blush

Dengan cepat Kobaran api itu melahap rumah itu, Kyuhyun dengan cepat keluar dari rumah itu sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Tolong…Uhuhkk…Uhuhkk…Tolong!" Wajahnya begitu panik seolah ketakutan akan api yang membesar, tanpa perlu menunggu lama kerumunan orang-orang datang untuk menolongnya. Kyuhyun berusaha masuk kedalam rumahnya itu, namun sebuah tangan meraihnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan anak muda?"

"Appaku, Oh Tuhan. Aku terlalu terkejut dengan api hingga aku keluar dari rumah tanpa mengingatnya dan sekarang Appa ada didalam. Aku harus…"

"Biarkan petugas kebakaran yang akan menyelamatkannya? Kau disini saja."

"Andweee! Apppa!."

Kyuhyun merontah seolah ingin menyelamatkan appanya yang ada didalam rumah yang terbakar itu, dalam hatinya ia tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang begitu munafik didepan orang-orang itu.

_Menyelamatkan namja brengsek itu? Yang benar saja?_ Batinnya.

.

~ Sacrifice ~

.

Salah atau benar keputusannya untuk menyingkirkan namja brengsek yang tidak lain adalah Appanya itu tak lagi jadi pikirannya, dimata Tuhan seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah kesalahan. Jadi untuk apa sekarang ia berfikir tentang kebenaran?

"Saatnya untuk bersenang-senang." Gumam Kyuhyun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kearah club malam itu. Matanya berbinar melihat kerumunan yeoja murahan memakai gaun mini menari-nari didepan para lelaki hidung belang.

"Dasar murahan, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencobakan?" Gumam Kyuhyun mantap. Berjalan perlahan menuju kearah kerumunan itu dengan senyuman menyeringai. Persetan dengan usia muda, toh tidak ada gunanya lagi memikirkan umur di jaman sekarang ini.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang namja manis tengah digoda oleh seorang pria hidung belang.

"Lepaskan tanganmu bodoh!" Kyuhyun berteriak, membuat sang pria hidung belang itu menoleh dengan marah.

"Siapa yang kau pangil bodoh anak kecil?" Sang pria memajukan tubuhnya menantang Kyuhyun, meskipun takut tapi dia memilih maju kedepan.

"Anak kecil? Maksudmu aku?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam namja didepannya itu.

"Jangan bermain dengan anak kecil jika kau tidak mau celaka tua bangka." Lanjut Kyuhyun, oh ayolah sepertinya kau telah membangunkan singa yang sedang lapar Kyu!

"Cho Kyuhyun, geumanhae!" Namja manis itu begitu ketakutan melihatnya.

"Kau sudah berani menyentuh namjaku dan kau sudah membuatnya takut, jangan harap kau akan tetap hidup bo-"

"Geumanhae Kyu, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Yesung menarik lengan Kyuhyun kemudian memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Biarkan aku memberi pelajaran untuknya baby." Yesung menggeleng.

"Maafkan kami tuan, ijinkan kami pergi." Yesung menatap pria itu memelas.

"Maaf kau bilang? Tidak ada maaf untuk orang rendah sepertimu." Pria brengsek itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun muak. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Yesung dan menggenggam erat tangan Yesung dengan tangan kirinya seolah memberi isyarat dan –

Duak~ Dalam sekejap pria setengah mabuk itu langsung jatuh tersungkur oleh pukulan mentah dari Kyuhyun. Dan detik berikutnya-

"Kau yang orang rendah brengsek! Kajja!" Kyuhyun berlari diikuti Yesung yang digenggam tangannya melewati orang-orang yang berusaha menghalangi mereka dan pada akhirnya mereka dapat keluar dari sana.

.

"haaaa~ Kau gila Cho." Yesung terengah-engah setelah berlari cukup jauh meninggalkan club malam itu. Bahkan tangannya masih bertautan mesra dengan Kyuhyun, anggap saja kekasihnya. Mereka memang tak pernah saling membuat komitmen satu sama lain, hanya saja semua mengalir begitu saja. Dan mereka juga tak mengenal apa itu cinta yang sesungguhnya. Mereka sama-sama korban dari kehidupan yang begitu keras. Kasih sayang? Apa itu? Mereka berdua tak mengenalnya. Asal kau tau jika Kyuhyun 4 tahun lebih mudah dari Yesung.

"Hanya untukmu baby." Kyuhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya kemudian memeluk erat sang namja manis itu.

"Sudah kukatakan tinggalkan pekerjaan itu, kenapa kau tak menggubrisku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat Yesung.

Yesung langsung melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan memilih melangkah lebih dulu.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku benar-benar meninggalkan pekerjaan itu."

"Yak! Tunggu aku baby."

.

~ Sacrifice ~

.

Yesung baru saja selesai memasak makanannya, entah kenapa Kyuhyun semalam menginap di apartemennya. Biasanya dia selalu takut pada sang Appa dan pukul berapapun itu dia akan pulang. Didudukkan dirinya di meja makan kecil dekat dapur sambil berfikir.

Cup~

"Kau melamun baby? Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia baru saja bangun.

"Kau jorok sekali, cuci mukamu dan kita makan." Yesung membalik badannya menghadap sang namja pucat didepannya.

Grep~

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berlutut dan memeluk pinggang Yesung erat seolah meminta ketenangan disana. Yesung merasakan, merasakan bajunya yang sedikit basah. Apa Kyuhyun menangis?

"Gwaenchana?" Yesung membalas pelukan Kyuhyun, sepertinya namja itu sedang tidak baik?

"Aku membunuhnya baby, aku membunuhnya untukmu. Dan aku tidak menyesalinya." Yesung mengerutkan alisnya, Siapa yang dibunuh Kyuhyun?

"Apa maksudmu Cho? Aku-"

"Namja brengsek itu, namja brengsek yang hampir menyetubuhimu." Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar, ingatnya kembali ke waktu itu.

Flashback

Brak~

Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu rumahnya, dilihatnya Yesung yang hampir telanjang dan rambut acak-acakan belum lagi memar di wajah mulusnya dan ada noda darah disudut bibir sang namja. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat tak sanggup melihat Yesung lebih lama seperti ini.

"Namjamu begitu kuat meronta Kyu, aku hampir mendapatkannya. Kenapa kau datang begitu cepat? Ah~ baiklah aku mengalah, lakukan bagianmu sekarang. Aku pergi." Ucap sang Appa Kyuhyun santai kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kyuhyun, lagi-lagi dia hanya diam mematung menatap Yesung dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun memunguti baju Yesung dan memakaikannya, tanpa berkata apapun. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengobati luka itu secara lembut dan mengantarkan Yesung pulang lagi-lagi tanpa berkata apapun ia membaringkan tubuh Yesung diranjang.

"Mianhae~ Jaljayo!" Hanya itu kata yang bisa ia ucapkan sebelum beanr-benar meninggalkan Yesung.

Flashback off

"Astaga Cho Kyuhyun!" Yesung menarik lembut tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berdiri kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Aku~ Aku muak melihat wajahnya, setiap kali melihatnya aku teringat akan tubuhmu yang penuh luka. Hatiku hancur sampai aku tak mampu berkata apapun. Aku-"

"Jadi setelah kejadian itu, kau menyimpan dendam begitu dalam Cho Kyuhyun, Oh Tuhan. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" Yesung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang namja.

"Maafkan aku Kyunnie~ Aku hampir membencimu karena kau tidak membelaku waktu itu, tapi kemudian aku berusaha melupakannya. Aku-"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, menatap intens caramel Yesung yang mengeluarkan airmata. Ada rasa khawatir disana.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Yesung~ dan aku telah melukai orang yang aku cintai, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa diam. Aku telah mem- Emmpp."

Yesung membungkam mulut Kyuhyun dengan ciumannya dan mereka hanya diam larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing sebelum Yesung melepas ciumannya.

"Gomawo Kyunnie~ Aku juga mencintaimu. Jeongmal Saranghaeyo~"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih bibir ranum Yesung, kali ini bukan lagi hanya menempel. Ciuman mereka adalah ciuman gairah penuh cinta, sesuatu yang tak pernah mereka ucapkan sebelumnya. Karena cinta yang sesungguhnya tak pernah bisa diartikan dengan kata-kata.

END

Annyeong~~~~

Ini FF bener-bener Geje dan yah begitulah! Nikmati aja.

A Mistake Cho Kyuhyun emang uda pernah saya pulish, tapi kali ini ceritanya agak berbeda ne.

Dan yang gak sengaja nemu nh cerita terus ngebaca, dimohon untuk review ne!

Gomawo

CloudSparkyuLove


End file.
